Azura's Pleasuring
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set after the events of the Sacred Stones Redone mod. Azura pleases her wife one day in Valla.


"Now... obey me." Sothis ordered.

"Yes my love. Yes, my goddess." Azura said.

Azura stepped towards Sothis's massive throne. The taller woman was naked, only wearing the ornaments that Sothis currently allowed her to wear, allowing the goddess to see her wife in all her glory. Azura moved to obey her commands. She obeyed all of Sothis's commands now. Every last one of them. Every filthy command.

"What is your name?" Sothis asked, grinning a deep grin.

"Azura, my goddess." Azura replied.

The whitenette looked at Sothis. Azura had changed so much since Sothis had met her. Azura was hungry for the childlike goddess. Azura watched as Sothis's flat chest began, ever so slightly, to heave.

"And Azura, are you not some pitiful puppet, a plaything for some vile beast?" Sothis asked teasingly.

She loved that she could tease Azura. Azura bowed.

"Not anymore. Not since you saved me from damnation. Not since you dominated me and made me your's." Azura replied.

"Ah." Sothis mused.

The greenette stared deeply at Azura. She wanted the undead songstress bent lower. By force of will, Azura sunk lower down. Sothis had so many ways to command her. So many ways to order her.

"And tell me, my love, how did I save you, dominate you, and make you mine?" Sothis asked.

This was the part that Azura liked. This was the part where she gave in to all of Sothis's power. Azura's body tensed, her sickly pink breasts hardening and her purple nipples rising for her goddess.

"You released me from Anankos's control." Azura replied.

"I did..." Sothis said.

She rubbed her arms. She loved hearing this story. Their story.

"You helped me find myself again after so many years of cursed servitude to Anankos." Azura said.

She leaned down, her plump pink breasts hanging down like fruits for Sothis alone to grasp

"I did, didn't I?" Sothis asked.

The childlike girl gave in to her own building tension. She loved seeing Azura lusting for her. She floated slowly around Azura, rubbing her arm gently along Azura's pink slimy skin, which didn't seem hazardous for Sothis to touch all. Azura moaned at each touch.

"And is that all, Azura? Did I stop there with you?" Sothis asked.

"No... no, my love." Azura gasped.

Sothis placed her small hand on Azura's slender arm. Azura loved her touch. It almost made the undead girl lose control.

"We then defeated Male Robin and the Soviet Union, and then killed Cthulhu with our friends. You then brought me to your new kingdom. The kingdom you took from our enemies." Azura said.

Sothis slid a small finger on Azura's arm and surveyed their private chambers. These used to belong to the kings and queens of Valla, which Anankos had taken for himself after killing Azura's father, before he had killed her as well and turned her into one of his puppets when he'd failed to grab Arete. Now, it belonged to Azura and Sothis, after Sothis had taken Azura back to her world and easily defeated Anankos, cursing him to suffer as their mortal slave. What fun Sothis had now that the being that had cursed her wife to this... thing now knelt before her.

"And that's when you changed me. That's when you... oh yes, love." Azura whispered.

Azura lost her composure. One of Sothis's hands smacked her firm rear, but Azura kept going for her. For the goddess that made her moan.

"That's when you took me. Over and over and over again." Azura moaned.

"Yessssss." Sothis moaned.

She circled Azura, so close that the whitenette songstress could inhale her salty breath.

"And did you like it, Azura? Did you like how I took you?" Sothis asked.

"I..." Azura started to reply shakily.

She was consumed by Sothis. She needed all of her.

"I... I pretended that I did not like it. I pretended that I did not want you. I lied to you, my goddess. I lied about how perfect your touch made me feel. I lied about how I wanted to beg for more of your body. I lied about wanting to please Anankos. And every time, I wanted more. More of you, more of your power inside of me. Once I've had you ..." Azura started to say.

She took a break and kissed Sothis's skin.

"Go on... say it, lover girl." Sothis ordered smugly.

She was ready for her triumph. Ready for release.

"I am Azura, your wife. Your love slave. You are the mistress and I am nothing but a slave to you, Sothis, the Progenitor Goddess." Azura hissed happily.

Azura held her breath. She needed Sothis and she would do anything for her. With that, Sothis smirked triumphantly and took her wife in for a massive kiss. The kids was passionate. Azura gave Sothis everything she could, anything the greenette desired. As the two began to make love, Azura reached down to Sothis's legs and started pumping her fingers in and out of the greenette's sopping wet vagina, driving Sothis crazy.

"Harder! Keep going harder!" Sothis shouted, her hips bucking as Azura's cold fingers pleasured her snatch.

"Yes, my love." Azura said.

"I said harder, Azura! Show your goddess your devotion!" Sothis cried.

"Yes, my love. Yes, my mistress. Yes, my goddess..." Azura whispered.

Azura pumped her fingers faster. She couldn't keep up with Sothis, but she pushed herself. She wanted to give Sothis every inch of her body. She required nothing less.

"Who do you love, Azura?" Sothis asked with a smirk.

"Only you, Sothis!" Azura cried, flustered.

Sothis grinnned and grasped Azura's bare pink arms with her hands, controlling the speed that the undead girl's fingers thrusts into her. Azura was in pain and pleasure at the same time. She knew what Sothis wanted to hear. She needed to pleasure her and show her devotion.

"Hail Sothis! Hail the Progenitor Goddess! Oh gods!" Azura screamed.

As they continue to writhe, Azura kissed any part of Sothis's body that she could find. Despite her small childlike appearance, Sothis overpowered Azura at every turn. She owned Azura's every breath and controlled her every thrust.

"Oh, Azura! Oh, make your wife cum! Make your goddess scream!" Sothis yelled.

And Azura did just that, both because it gave her pleasure and because she was there to give pleasure to Sothis. The Progenitor Goddess screamed as she orgasmed deeply, her whole body sweaty and glistening, her vagina spilling her divine love juices all over Azura's sickly pink skin. With that, the greenette was sated. Azura was exhausted, but she knew her duties to her wife. After a moment to catch her breath, Azura sat up on her knees. devoted to her wife's pleasure, and she leaned over and passionately kissed Sothis's back while massaging her shoulders. Sothis hummed in delight as her wife pleasured her. After a few minutes, Sothis turned to the undead songstress, the woman that gave her all this love and affection and so much more. Sothis looked Azura in the eyes. She was going to get what she wanted, no matter how perverse.

"Now... sing." Sothis ordered.

And with that, Azura sang a beautiful song proclaiming Sothis as the greatest goddess in all of existence.


End file.
